Rings of Change
by Foxpilot
Summary: For Reyser3000's contest. It is a joyous day in Hyrule, but not everyone is content. When one of the main participants goes missing, what do we do next?
1. Time in Motion

"**Friends…earthlings…internet people…lend me your ears!" A deep breath is heard from the darkness.**

"**HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!**

"**Now that I've shattered your eardrums, you have no choice but to read on, since sight is now your primary sense. Evil, right? Anyway, a few of you may know me. I am known around here as 'Foxpilot' because that's my penname. Don't like it? Meh, your problem.**

**As you may have read in the description, this story is for Reyser3000's ZeLink contest. I came up with the idea in the shower, only it was for Star Fox. Then, when I heard about this contest, I figured I could adapt it! Not that you need to know about these sorts of things.**

"**Anyway, this takes place a few years after **_**Twilight Princess**_**. The Mirror is shattered, the land is at peace, and there's love to be had for some. You'll understand more as you read, I hope. Anyway, why don't we have Impaz do the disclaimer?"**

"**Why me?"**

"**Nobody really talks about you. Just go for it."**

"**Foxpilot does not own Legend of Zelda except for the discs and data he bought and saved respectively. These are not used for copyright infringement and are not sold as originals. Suing Foxpilot is a foolish move, as he has very little money to take and barely has a life—."**

"**I think that's enough, thank you. Let it…Begin!"**

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

She was there. She was always there. When he had come, desperate for help and at wits end, she had been there. Even when she had disappeared into the Twilight, she had been there through his Princess. And when Ganondorf had threatened to trample him with his midnight-dark stallion, she was there to provide the light needed to escape the shadow of evil.

And when his Princess, the one he had become so fond of over the many weeks of travel, had fragmented the link between their realms, his world and hers, she had been there with him.

She had been there as he had lugged his body towards Telma's bar, pulling with all of her might to keep him from self-destructing. She had been there as his friends, who didn't understand his feelings, continued to pester him about his depression. "You saved us," they'd say. "You saved the world! There's no need to be down!" But there was: even though she had been beside him the whole time, his heart was in pieces, more shards than the Mirror would ever be in.

She had taken him in when he couldn't stand the look of the townspeople; had offered him peace, quiet, time…

…Privacy. That was what he had needed, and she had understood that. As he barricaded himself in the room she had lent him, he had let the emotions he had bottled up run free for days. And when a visitor had tried to come for him, she had driven them away. For days, a week, two weeks, a full month!

Finally, bone-thin from self-imposed fasting and exhausted from self-induced sleep-deprivation, he had let his body succumb to sleep. Even in his dreams, she was there, whispering words of encouragement and offering her presence to comfort his shattered and disturbed soul. And when he had awoken days later, she was there. She was asleep, covered in ink and paper from duties she had performed by his bedside rather than in the traditional place. Pieces of food, covered in her make-up, had embedded themselves in her skin, her clothes, and the bedspread; she hadn't left the room even to eat.

As time passed, he regained strength and spirit. He had taken up sword once more and promised to pull his weight; he had taken the position of night watchman for her, following her wherever she went from eerie dusk until the bright dawn. He knew she was really watching him; that she needed no "night watchman," but he didn't mind. He had his job and would protect his selfless benefactor with his life. There had been a number of exciting moments during this vocation; thieves desiring the treasures she kept and assassins of the disgruntled people, claiming that she was not deserving of her status. They had all been dealt with fairly, justice served by a stern but benevolent hand. And he was rewarded; smiles at first, then a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Then, one night, a kiss.

It was brief and sweet; at first he thought it was just the cumulative thanks for his constant service and consistent vigilance. It was only in the cheek, after all; no big deal. He had shared deeper with Ilia back home. But as he thought about it, staying up alone in the dark as she slept, he realized that he had developed an attraction to his benefactor. A crush.

Or…love?

He had taken a brief vacation to go home to talk to the one person who could help him. He had been a father figure for as long as Link could remember—he couldn't recall his true parents, if they had been around at all. This man, by the name of Rusl, had helped raise him from infancy and was the one person Link could trust his feelings to.

Rusl had been a kind person for all the years Link had known him. He would never hurt anything unless there was an urgent need. He had never betrayed Link, the "wolf incident" notwithstanding, and would never go back on his word without due cause.

And that held true here, as well. Rusl, who had lived many a happy day with his wife, Uli, was full of advice. They had talked long into the night and when the truth had finally surfaced, he was not hateful or critical. Rusl, despite expressing doubts at Link's choice of mates, still gave the young Hero of Twilight his best regards and tips. And when Link returned to his job, he had followed Rusl's council.

Sixteen months had passed since that day. And now the entire country was abuzz. Rumors were spread, disputed, and replaced faster than the Hyrulian Royal Guard could shoot a volley of arrows. Link was in the center of it all, walking through the town, parcel in hand. Villagers stopped and stared, glancing at the small load in his hand that was getting heavier with each step. As he presented himself at the gates, Link's heart hammered against his ribs as he contemplated the right words. Once he was allowed to pass, Link had to fight the urge to turn around and return the package; a difficult task as the impulse was growing with each step. But he finally managed to arrive at her door.

His knocking rang through the halls. Link was sure that he had awoken the angry spirits of their ancestors with three simple taps on the heavy oak door. As Princess Zelda had opened the portal, Link knelt down and pulled the ring out of bag he held. Its band was made of the purest gold, inlaid with rubies dug from the Goron mines. On top, a great diamond sat and glistened in the torchlight. It had been very costly, but it would be worth more rupees than he could find if she would only say—.

"Yes!"

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

Now Link stood in the groom's tent. It had been about two years since that day. He smiled fondly as he adjusted his clothing. Enlisting mages to remove the charms on the Magic Armor had been Zelda's idea, and a great one at that. He had taken the cloth out of the headpiece, leaving his hair to stick up wildly, even comically, from the crown of the suit of enchanted mail. He had to admit that he looked amazing, even as his mind wandered to the one part of the ceremony he was unsure about. As he thought about it more, Link's nerves began to rattle; he feared that they would break out of his skin in minutes. Link snuck a look outside of the tent. It was almost the agreed upon time! Drawing his head back in, the hero, the king-to-be, began to pace around the small room. After several moments, he had decided.

Sticking his head out of the tent once more, Link took the opportunity to make for the gates of the castle.

He didn't even notice as one set of eyes followed him. These eyes preceded the body, as one of Link's oldest friends dashed out after him.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

It was almost time for the ceremony. Rusl made his way toward Link's tent to let the young man know. As the aging warrior made his way across the field, he shook his head in wonder. Link, the King of Hyrule! First, the hero of the village children; then, the hero of the land; now this! Though Rusl didn't understand the finer details of Link's perilous adventure over four years ago, he knew that Link had done something incredible for the kingdom. As it was, the official Ordon defender, soon to retire as his son, Colin took over, was utterly amazed by Link's life. And Link had honored him among all people to be the best man! This would certainly be a day to remember.

Rusl lightly knocked on the tent's door-flap. "Link, it's almost time for the ceremony." Rusle was graced with no answer. "Link, you alright in there?" Still nothing. Maybe the hero had fallen asleep from all of the heat? Rusl opened the tent flap and entered.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

_Bong! Bong! Bong-bong! Bong! Bong! Bong-bong!_ Zelda looked up as the tailors put the finishing touches on her regal wedding dress. At first, she wondered why the bells were ringing. It couldn't be time to close the shops in town already, could it? Though most of the country had travelled to see the proceedings, several entrepreneurs still kept their stalls open in hopes of catching new clients.

It slowly dawned on Zelda that she had heard this pattern before in her teachings. It was a very special code, devoted to telling the citizens of Castle Town one thing:

The groom had vanished.

This had happened a lot in Hyrule's history. Whether the man in question was captured by a wizard, had been teleported by a forgotten charm, or simply run out for no given reason, this occurrence was common enough to warrant its own code.

Zelda leapt off of the stool she stood on, surprising the dressmakers, who had their sewing materials ripped out of their hands. Ignoring the needles that punctured the dress and pricked her shins, Zelda ran for the gates to the castle in the hopes of catching her man-to-be.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

Link heard the bells and the cries of the princess as he made his way through the town. The burg was mostly empty; the only passers-by were the random ragamuffin and the penniless beggar. Link knew he should go back and explain his absence, comfort his bride and love, but he couldn't. Not yet.

He wasn't ready.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

"**If you think I'm leaving off there, you need to brush up on the term 'hopeless romantic.' I'm fairly sure you'd find my penname nearby. In short, this is NOT OVER!**

"**Reyser has requested that these be longer than oneshots, so I am making this longer than one chapter. This is certain to be two chapters, possibly three. It depends on what I come up with.**

"**I'm actually rather satisfied with this work. But what do you think? Bearing in mind that the story has yet to be completed, make your own judgements."**

"**You make me look like a real jerk, you know that?"**

"**And I seem like a helpless damsel!"**

"**Uh…heh…um…ooh boy. Eh, Link, Zelda, please step back a bit. All will be explained in due time. You don't have to get all mad about it, you know?**

"**I'll end this so I can explain a few things to the stars. Ciao chow, folks."**


	2. Desperate Searching

**"Well, it's that time again. Time to start the next chapter! Yay, woohoo, alright!**

**"…Honestly, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this. I know the most basic concept, but that's it. I have a few images in my head that act as a guide for what I'm about to write, so I suppose we'll see. But, disclaimer time. Patriarch Darbus, if you please?"**

**"Foxpilot does not own Legend of Zelda. If he did, he would happily take credit for some of the awesome twists in the series and the 'split-timeline' theory would probably be the real one"**

**"Thank you. Let it—"**

**"What's the 'split-timeline theory'?"**

**"Oh, it's where the WW timeline is parallel to the TP timeline rather than they are the same, caused when Link went back in time at the end of OoT and stopped Ganon from starting his plot. I personally don't believe in that sort of thing…you know what? Suddenly, I think the theory where WW happens way after TP is looking more canonical. So, I guess I now believe in the single-timeline theory because if Link went back in time…you know what, forget it. Let's just start before everyone begins questioning their beliefs in the universe. Let it…Begin!"**

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

As the sun began to set behind Hyrule Castle, the prevalent noises were the wails of anguish set forth by one distraught almost-bride-to-be. Attended by all of the ladies of the court and the young Beth from Ordon, Princess Zelda was surely in good company as she released her tears at the disappearance of the Hero of Twilight.

Between sobs, Zelda went through different reasons why Link would have gone missing. An evil wizard bent on destroying Hyrule's leadership? No, there was no magical residue from an attack or warping spell; Zelda had checked that herself. Could it have been a kidnapping by a desperate stalker or hater? No, Link would have certainly been able to handle himself, plus the ceremonial sword was undrawn and unstained. Link, slayer of Ganondorf, would have easily dispatched any foe. There was no blood, the mirror was settled in position, and the tent wasn't torn.

But there were two things. First, Link's traditional clothes, the Hero's Tunic and leggings, granted by Faron the Light Spirit, were folded neatly, just as Zelda had taught him. More important was the presence of the ring, still nestled away in the Moldorm-skin box that Link had fashioned himself.

The ring was one of Link's most prized possessions. It had been his Mother's ring, left behind after the disappearance of both her and her husband. Link's Father had spent nearly every rupee he had for the tarnished piece of silver, inlaid with a medium-sized, roughly-cut ruby from the Goron Mines. Rusl had given it to Link on his sixth birthday, saying that it was the last thing his parents could give him. Link had worn it for the next ten years until his childhood friend, Ilia, had "borrowed" it. Nobody knew what had happened, since Link and Ilia both kept quiet about it, but Link had stored it in his house since that day. The band was dented and chipped from wear and tear, but Link had held onto it in hopes that he could fix it one day. It was this ring that the hero had hoped to give to Zelda as her wedding ring.

Now Zelda held this ring as tears glazed her face in a fine, wet covering. The facts all added up; Link had run off for some reason. Millions of scenarios passed through the princess' mind at this conclusion; none actually made sense, but there was one that stuck in her mind like no other.

He didn't love her.

A fresh wave of salty tears was accompanied by a moan of distress. As vassals tried desperately to help their princess feel better, Rusl approached. Zelda barely caught his explanation of how Link must have some good reason and that the aging warrior was going to look for Link. After all, even Rusl's eyes, which had been worn by constant vigilance, would easily make out the gold-and-velvet suit that the hero wore.

Princess Zelda, distraught monarch of the kingdom of Hyrule dismissed this with a wave of a hand, covered in expensive lace ruined by from her tears. The princess couldn't take it; she had put everything into Link! She had taken the time to personally nurse the fighter's spirit back into shape when his heart had been broken by Midna. She had devoted her time and resources, which could have been used to further Hyrule's recovery, to Kink in the hopes that he would be a paragon of courage as the people got back on their feet from the war with the Twilight. Yes, she had hoped Link would return the favor, and he had with plenty of interest, butalways her thoughts had been on Link first. When the divine blue-eyed beast that was Hyrulean had come before her seeking help and understanding, she had given it even though she knew so little about him. When the beast had become a hero, only to stumble over a cliff due to his own emotions, Zelda had been there to pick him up and support him. For him to run off and ignore his duties—his vows and love, even—was unbearable!

It was unacceptable.

And Zelda was beginning to reject it.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

Rusl ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the empty, lonely streets oh Hyrule Castle Town. Though his pace was healthy and constant, it wasn't nearly as fast as it had been four years ago, when the monsters had attacked Hyrule. Then, in his prime, Rusl had been able to fend off several creatures at once with his sturdy blade and trustworthy shield. And he had gladly done so for his home and people.

Now years of constant worry and distress had worn him out. Though he sparred on a consistent basis with Colin, his body had taken enough abuse from both external and internal sources to slow down significantly. Link would certainly be able to outstrip him if the younger hero was truly running away, even if he was weighted down with heavy armor. After all, Link had become accustomed to that very armor over the course of the monster invasion.

Rusl himself was wearing clothes provided by the Princess herself. Saying that he Father had worn this suit to his coronation, Zelda had lent him a deep red vest lined with golden fringes that matched Link's suit. Underneath that was a cream-colored shirt, light but somewhat restricting, that had gilded stripes along the sleeves and an emerald cufflink at each wrist. The pants were made of fine-quality black velvet with golden swirls running down the outside of each leg. The entire suit had come with stately black boots and a belt made of the finest Ordon goat hide, dyed black to match the pants and fastened by a solid gold buckle. Rusl, with the Princess' permission, had slung his sword over his back. Though it was the plainest part of the ensemble, Zelda had agreed to let him use his own sword and sheath, saying that it represented the finest of humble Ordon. The result was a heavily-regal outfit that was loose enough in the legs for light running, but tight enough in the arms to restrict the proper use of a sword. So while Rusl looked the part of Link's best man, he wouldn't be able to force Link back to the altar if it came to that.

As it was, Rusl had just passed the STAR Game tent, yet another one of Link's conquests, and was moving as quickly as he could towards the southern exit to the town. This exit was supposed to be enchanting due to its fine architecture and small but beautiful gardens that attracted rare wildlife such as golden ladybugs, which produced a soothing chime to attract mates.

Rusl turned onto the southbound road and exited the town. If Link were to be anywhere, surely he would be here; it wasn't uncommon for Zelda to take trips at night to this entrance and just stare at the stars while Link stood nearby. And after his engagement to Zelda, they had often been seen sitting together on the fountain at sunset, merely sitting together and looking into one another's eyes. Yes, if Link wasn't here, then he wouldn't be anywhere in the town. And if he wasn't in town, there would be nearly no way to find him if he wished to remain hidden.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

Link stood at the counter to the shop, tapping nervously on the counter as the sales clerk rummaged through their stock. Certainly, a shop that sold everything would have what he was looking for?

"Ah! How's this, sir?" The clerk held up the item in question. Though it was certainly a wonderful thing to Link's eyes, it just didn't seem right.

"Is that the finest quality you have? It certainly doesn't seem like it."

The salesperson faltered. Clearly this customer would be harder to please than he had been before. What had happened to the hero who had spent his rupees so easily during his quest? Perhaps, as the King-to-be, he felt that he was entitled to something more fetching.

Of course, fetching had its price. "I do have several other samples that are of higher quality—."

"Then pull them out! I want to see the best you have. Don't worry about the cost; I can cover it! Just show me the highest-caliber products in your inventory!" "Highest-caliber" was a phrase he had learned from Zelda. Link turned his gaze back towards the door. The shop was empty on account of his and Zelda's wedding, but if one person were to stray in here while he was performing this transaction—another word Zelda had taught him—then everything could be ruined.

"Sir, these are of the utmost quality. You won't be able to find anything like them anywhere else." The clerk's tone was calm, but when Link looked at his face, the hero could see the glee shining in his eyes. If these weren't the best, then nothing would be right.

Link glanced over the wares spread before him. These were certainly of excellent quality; Link could tell from his experiences with such items over the course of his quest. The one third from the left caught his attention. It was exquisite, nay absolutely perfect! "I'll take that one!"

The glee in the clerk's eye spread to his entire body. "And how will you be paying, sir?" Link knew he was about to let himself be suckered, but it didn't matter. Reaching into the Hero's Space provided by the Light Spirit Eldin, Link pulled out his most ornate weapon. As the Ball and Chain was slammed down on the counter with a splintering _crack_, the salesman stumbled towards the wall. While the weapon had served its use well and was mostly iron so that it could crush enemies, it was inlaid with enough gold to pay for the item he had selected. The iron could also be used in many ways, making this weapon more than ample for paying off the item Link had demanded. "That's…an interesting method of payment."

"Will you take it?"

The clerk took a few moments to examine the archaic bludgeon as Link looked outside. The light was fading rather quickly and the bells would soon—

_Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong-bong-bong! Bong!_ As the bells at the castle announced the end of the business day, the clerk straightened up. Once the tolling had died down, he looked at Link. "I suppose your payment is in order. Would you like a bag with that before I close the shop?" Link only nodded, thankful that he could finally get back to the wedding. If he ran as fast as the armor could afford, he could still make it before the sun set.

Scooping up the bag in one hand, Link rushed for the door. Closing the portal behind him took precious moments, time that should have been spent looking around for people nearby.

Link had no chance to dodge the café chair aimed at his head.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

**"I know some of you don't like when I do this sort of cliffhanger, but I think leaving off here is best for now. Besides, I haven't updated in a while and need to get something out. My apologies for that; I've been busy and lazy. But now that school's ended for the summer, I might be able to write more, so that's great, right?"  
"Why did I get whacked over the head?"**

**"Link, all will be explained in the next, and final, chapter. Don't feel bad. After all, it's practically a requirement that the LinkXZelda pairing succeeds, so this is going to end well for most people involved. Just relax. That's next time, though. Ciao chow, all!"**


	3. Rings

**"Such an interesting time here. The weather is mainly on-and-off rain, I have a cat in my lap who thinks he's a dog, and I'm going to volunteer at a camp for a few days starting tomorrow. How strange life gets. But that's not important. What is important is that this is the final chapter for this story and I have some interesting stuff planned. This story shall be on time for the deadline, and blah, blah, blah. So, I'll have my cat do the disclaimer this time." Foxpilot looks at his cat expectantly.**

**All we hear is a gentle purring sound. F-p pets the feline in an attempt to coerce the creature into helping. The cat merely looks up and purrs louder.**

**"So much for that hope. Anyway, I don't own Zelda. I think I own the plot to this story, even though it really is just a bunch of clichés strung together, but the characters are strictly Nintendo property. With that said, we shall start. Let it…Begin!**

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

As the sun's light began to fade behind the castle, casting the town into an incredible shadow, Rusl trudged through the town square towards the looming building. Link had not been at the southern entrance; the warrior had looked everywhere, even the hole leading to the rushing river below. There was neither hide nor hair of the hero in question; not so much as a speck of gold or a shred of velvet had been spotted at the small field. Rusl had stood there for another few minutes before giving up on the wait. It was clear that Link would not be found in time for the ceremony to be completed.

As Rusl rounded the north side of the fountain, the sound of a door squealing closed reached his ears. This was immediately followed by the sound of splintering wood echoing through the empty streets. Whipping his blade out of its sheath, Rusl swung his aging, constrained body around in an attempt to find the person in need of aid. An cursory examination proved fruitless; shops lay empty and lifeless, window curtains drawn and silent. The fading light made it hard for the defender of Ordon to see anything, but he caught a glimpse of golden light from the Malo Mart. Going on his only clue, Rusl pivoted his stance to get a clear view of the scene.

What he saw stuck him dumb with surprise.

Being carried over the shoulder of a rather heavyset person was Link. The armor he wore was covered in crimson from a bloody scalp; a head messier than usual due to the unusual and surreal gore covering it. Embedded in his once-golden hair were several red and soggy splinters.

The person carrying Link was interesting in their own right. Based on the clothing, the figure was a male, quite heavyset and aging. The clothes he wore weren't the kind of thing one would expect from the standard assailant. Instead of a stereotypical cloak, the man wore a plain suit that was once white. The clothing was simple, though years of dust and improper storage had given it a certain character. The man wore no hood, revealing a completely bare scalp and slight fringes just above where his mouth would be on the front of his head.

Next to the man was a much smaller figure. The person wore a slender dress, indicating a female presence in the duo. Either that, or the person was rather strange in the head…either way, the dress was a surprising emerald that seemed to have grown on the trees of Ordon. The smaller figure was far slimmer than its companion, and the hair came out from the sides into two small curls, one on either side of the cranium. In the shadowy twilight, it almost seemed like the person was a blunted pitchfork of some sort. In this figure's hands was a small pouch of some sort.

Silently, the two figures made for the south road, leaving a stunned Rusl with an unseemly gawking facial expression as he tried to recover from the shock of seeing the man who was almost another son to him slung over someone's shoulders like a sack of grain, bloody from a violent attack.

Rusl's stupor didn't last long. Link needed help immediately, and Rusl was the only witness around to attempt a rescue.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

The two figures emerged from the southern entrance to Castle Town. Here, the larger of the two set Link against a tree and pulled a small band from his pocket. The loop was a simple work of gold with silver edges, made to show status amongst those who lived simple lives. "Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?"

In the setting sun, the smaller figure grinned, teeth flashing a dull white in the fading glow. "Yes, Father. I love him, and he loves me. Whether he realizes it or not, Link always had affection for me and me alone. That useless tramp of a princess is not a proper match for him. Please, make it quick. This town's atmosphere doesn't agree with me."

The larger companion smiled softly, though the light prevented his child from seeing it. She was certainly growing into a willful young woman, much like her mother. "Very well then. Pull out the ring in the bag and put it on his finger." The young woman did so, retrieving the band from the small sack in her palm. The actual band was pure gold, forged with a loving craftsmanship and polished so that it positively glowed in any light. At right angles to each other were four gems: a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, and an amethyst. Each of these stones had clearly been cut by expert jewelers and were each the size of the nail on Link's little finger. The ring was undeniably grand, meant only for the hand of a true love.

The daughter put the ring onto Link's left hand, gently twisting the band so that the ruby was on top, matching the red velvet of the hero's armor. The father took the ring he had brought with him and gently placed it onto his child's hand. "A perfect fit, just like when it was your mother's. Now, do you, Ilia of Ordon, take Link, hero of Hyrule, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, forever until the Goddesses force you apart?" Bo's face was stern, but pride and joy glimmered in his eyes as the sun sat behind the town.

"I do." Ilia gazed only at Link's face, which had become covered in blood from his wounds.

"I suppose Link takes you as his wife, in all occasions, no matter what?" This time, Bo smiled. His daughter deserved the best of what she wanted. And now she would finally have the man she had always desired. Oh, if only her mom could be here to see this day! Too bad Link was so…messy. But Ilia would see to that once they were home, certainly."

"He does." Ilia was positively beaming by this point. Finally, Link would be hers as he was destined to be!

"Then by the power vested in me as the Mayor of Ordon, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss to seal the union."

Ilia didn't have to be told twice. Slowly, so as not to ruin her beautiful dress, the young woman lifted her skirt and bent down to one knee. Ever so slowly, tenderly, Ilia pushed her face towards the unconscious hero, ready to seal their marriage in the laws of all Hyrule. A foot now…six inches…three…one…_Boom!_

Ilia was sent onto her back, chafing it against the material of her dress as she slid across the cobblestones. Hair tore itself free of its roots as the strings on her head caught in the cracks between the rocks. Finally, the young bride skidded to a stop, about five feet away from the hero she had been about to wed. Sitting up, Ilia found the left side of her outfit smoldering, as though hit by flames. Her father's shout of surprise finally rang in her ears as the explosion stopped replaying itself. "Owww…"

"I suggest not trying that again." Both Mayor and daughter looked towards the entrance to the town. There, smoke emanating from her fingertips as her lace glove burned in a symbol of her rage, was Princess Zelda. Behind her was a stunned Rusl, who had met the Princess on the way to stop whatever mischief Bo and Ilia had planned.

Zelda stepped forward slowly. It was clear that she had been crying, but tears had now been replaced with a withering glare. "So _you're_ the reason Link went missing. You must have pulled quite a pitiful meltdown in order to drag Link out of his changing room. I should have thought to look outside of the tent for clues. I suppose I would have found a bloody branch nearby. As the enraged royal continued forth, fireballs erupted around her fists, causing the lace gloves to smoke from the intense magical heat. "I do believe that you should return to the castle, lest you make me include 'obstructing justice' to your charges." Zelda's voice was calm, but full of unmistakable malice and command. Bo responded immediately.

"Please Princess! We meant no harm! It was the only way to keep my daughter happy! She's been upset night and day for the past four years, waiting for Link to come home since you banned her from visiting the castle, save for this event!" Ilia's glare and Zelda's furious gaze converged on the aging mayor, causing him to retreat a few steps. "B-besides, Link left voluntarily! We found him leaving of Malo Mart, an expensive ring in his hand!" Bo waffled his eyes between the two ladies: one royal and the other his own spawn. He judged their gazes, deciding which of the women was more threatening. The glowers were about equal, forcing Bo to take a new tactic.

"Please, spare us, Your Highness! Ilia, my daughter, she's crazy without Link! It drove her mad with desire to the point of insanity!" Ilia huffed and looked away, indignant and offended. Zelda, however, softened her leer. Hadn't she been upset when Link had shut himself away, as well?

The princess spoke. "Very well. You, Mayor Bo of Ordon, are clearly obsessed with the well-being of your daughter and would do anything to keep her happy. I suppose I can't fault that. Take your daughter and return to Ordon immediately. I do not want to see you, her, or your descendents here ever again."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" All eyes turned to Link, who had stood up and was holding his blood-matted head in one hand as he steadied himself against the tree with the other. "I mean, we shouldn't blame Ilia's children, if she has any, for her sins—."

Link was cut off as Zelda effectively tackled him, crushing him with a powerful hug. "Link! Do you know how worried I was? Why…why did you run off? And then I found these two trying to marry you off…and…" Tears began to slide down Zelda's face again. Link took his supporting hand off of the tree and tilted Zelda's head up so that her eyes met his. Using his thumb, Link wiped a drop off of the princess'—his Princess'—cheek.

"I'll explain to everyone tomorrow, okay? It's a bit late for the wedding tonight, and I think we could all use a bit of rest." A quick, chaste kiss to Zelda's lips preceded a change in attitude. "Mayor Bo." The heavy, bald man snapped his attention onto Link's face. "I still respect you as a man, but as a friend…former friend, I must say that you shouldn't stay in Castle town, nor return until and unless Ilia can be controlled." Bo shifted his eyes down, knowing that the future King of Hyrule wasn't just suggesting.

"Link, you can't do that!" Ilia was positively melting down. Tears streamed down her face, but her tone was one of sheer rage. "We're married now! The ring on your hand proves it!" Ilia held up her own ring to add to her point. Link glanced at his hand. Sure enough, there was a ring there—the ring he had bought at Malo Mart not thirty minutes ago.

"Actually, you're not." This time, all eyes shifted to Rusl, who had been standing quietly so as not wanting to get involved anymore than he needed to be. "You never kissed to seal the marriage contract. Our Princess saw to that. If you don't kiss, then by Hyrule law, you're not married." When Ilia looked back to Bo for support, he just shook his head and grasped Ilia by the shoulders.

"Let's go, sweetheart. Rusl's right; your lips never made contact. Let's just go home, where you can take Link's position as the herder's assistant. You'll get your own horse to take care of." As Bo lead Ilia out through the southern pass, the young lady began screaming and wailing her head off. Even if she would go, she wouldn't go quietly.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

"About five years ago," Link began, "shortly before the Twilight Invasion, Ilia had taken my Mother's ring and fled into the woods with it." It was the evening of the next day. Castle Town had been given another day off for the wedding's second try. The sky was filled with beautiful oranges and reds as twilight settled in. _Just as we had originally planned_, Link thought. Shifting his gaze back to the assembly, Link continued. "I eventually caught her near the entrance to the Forest Temple, but she put the ring in her mouth. Through her mouth's load, she managed to say 'If you want it back, you'll have to get it with your tongue. Otherwise, I'll swallow it!'" Link blushed at the memory, remembering the day he had began to lose his love and respect for the crazed lady. "A-a session of…of making out followed. But during the little, ah…'tongue war,' the ring became dented by her teeth." Link held up the ring for all to see.

"I-I couldn't give such a shoddy gift to the Princess, and as the time for the wedding drew closer, I convinced myself that I'd be back before anyone missed me. So I slipped away from my changing tent in hopes of finding a new ring and returning before the wedding could begin. The rest, I believe you all know…" Murmurs of understanding rippled through the crowd.

Link turned to Zelda. "Will you accept my apologies, Princess, for my foolish actions?"

Zelda looked away as an angry expression crossed her face. Link feared that after all of this preparation, she would reject him for such a stupid reason. The princess turned back, her face less angry. Link caught a playful glint in her eyes. "Alright, Hero. I will, if only for your faithful years of service." The crowd erupted into a frenzy as Link coursed with relief. Zelda waved the minister forward to finish the marriage rites.

The minister began once the crowd died down. "Do you, Link of Ordon, take Zelda for your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, forever until the Goddesses force you apart?"

"I do." Link gazed at Zelda, whose dress had been repaired by tireless seamstresses overnight.

"And do you, Princess Zelda, take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad, forever until the Goddesses force you apart?"

Zelda gazed into Link's eyes. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me as Hyrule's Royal Minister, I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen! Kiss to seal the marriage!" Zelda and Link leaned in slowly. Closer…closer…this time, no fireball interrupted the event. Their lips met carefully but passionately as the crowd cheered for their new King and Queen. But the new couple didn't care; they were in a world of their own. They didn't even hear the bells toll a special tone, heard less often than any other: the melody of the returned bridegroom.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

"So all of that was over a little ring?" Zelda waited as Link pulled out of his royal armor.

"Yeah…I…I didn't want something as gross and plain as that ring to grace my Queen's finger." Link looked over with a lopsided grin.

"That's sweet, but I'd have accepted it anyway, you know. After all, it would have been a heartfelt gift from you." Zelda seemed adamant, but Link could tell she was playing, setting a mood.

"Well, it wouldn't have been heartfelt if I had gone with it, but thanks for the confidence." Link's grin widened.

"Well, how's about showing me a little of your confidence in return?"

Link chuckled as she closed the door to their chambers. Tonight was going to ring in his mind forever.

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

**"Well, that ending's a bit strange for me, if you know what I mean. Normally I stay away from _that_ subject, but it fits if you ask me. Besides, are you really going to complain?**

**"There's a word I've had a weird feeling about for a long time now: 'lips.' Don't ask me why, but it's just such a weird word to me.**

**"Anyway, here ends this story, my lucky seventh. If you like strange romance, check out my award-winning story, 'The BruiseLike Couple!' So I say as my ego shows up and kicks you all in the face. Haha, ciao chow all, and thanks for reading!**

**"Also, thanks to all of my reviewers for this story. You're all so kind!"**


	4. Epilogue: Change

**"Surprised? Well, one of my reviewers, who is known for persuasiveness, has asked for an epilogue. So, I decided to perform a little fan service and write one last chapter for this story. That makes this a fourshot (if that exists at all)! I would like to also take this time to thank all of my reviewers more personally. The following is a list of people who have my thanks for reviewing:**

**Reader 123456789—first review for the story**

**Reyser3000—hostess of the contest**

**AmyFan111—snarky (I mean that in a nice way) but loyal reader**

**Hawktakesflight—loyal follower and kind reader**

**LxZrulez—cliffhanger-hating, but loyal, follower and rabid LinkXZelda fan**

**NinjaKrabz—anon reader who likes the story. Note: I am in college, so I get out earlier. Sorry, NK.**

**Sippurp123—great enjoyer and anon reviewer**

**Laguzgirl13—new follower and highly complementary reviewer**

**.Chibi Dot princesea—new follower and avid LinxXZelda fan**

**"You all deserve a pat on the back, but I'm not going to stalk you, so do it yourselves if you really wish. Now, for the disclaimer thing is Rusl."**

**Rusl steps out. "Foxpilot doesn't own Legend of Zelda, else Link would be able to turn into a fox somehow. Wait, what do you mean 'turn into a fox'? Isn't a wolf good enough?"**

**"Hey, you're not supposed to know that! Burn the spy!" Foxpilot summons psychic fireballs as Rusl makes a dash for the exit. "While I mess with this guy's head, you all go on. Let it…Begin!"**

LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ

_Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong-bong-bong!_ The bells of Hyrule tolled as the guards opened the main doors to the outer perimeter. Two figures, one slightly advanced in age and the other young but seasoned, stepped through, heads held high.

The older man wore a white headband, which partially blocked his receding hairline from view. His clothes were a patchwork of greens, tans, and browns, arranged in a fashion as to appear organized like he was wearing a coat over a shirt. His shoes consisted of brown sandals, clearly repaired for this special occasion. Strapped to his back was a large package stamped with a goat's head.

The younger of the two wore a simple white tank top, tied around the waist with a large belt. His pants were a forest green and his sandals were similar to his older companion's, only slightly smaller. The younger companion also wore a headband, this one a green matching that of his trousers. Strapped to his back were a plain sword and a worn wooden shield that had clearly taken many years of abuse.

The duo approached the castle, circumventing the ornate fountain and reaching the doors in tandem. The ornate passage was opened and they were let inside by another pair of guards. The two were met by a third guard, who led them through the twisting passageways of Hyrule Castle to the throne room.

The doors to the throne opened slowly as yet another pair of guards opened them from the outside. Here, at the top of the castle, the wind whipped through the hair of both figures, identically blonde, as they made their way up the stairs to the seats of the King and Queen of Hyrule.

To the pair's left was the queen. As the true head of Hyrule, she wore her status with pride and dignity that surrounded her like a blizzard at the top of Snowpeak. Her clothes were ornate, lined with gold and mother-of-pearl trimmings that held in the flowing dress of pure silk. Her crown, though smaller than the king's, was more ornately decorated with numerous jewels crafted by the greatest Goron smiths. On her left hand's ring finger was a band of the purest, most radiant gold that could be found in the land. On top of the ring were two gems: the emerald and the amethyst sat ninety degrees apart.

The king was plainer, showing his modest roots. Though he still wore the tunic that he was known for, it was outlined with gold fringes inlaid with silver threads. His pants, once purely white, now had inlays of gold thread that spread out in an ornate pattern. His crown was large and wrought from gold, but contained few jewels to boast of. Around his shoulders was a heavy red cloak with thick white trimming around the neckline, which bore the symbol of the Hyrulian Royal Family. On his left hand was a thick golden ring studded with small emeralds.

The older one of the visiting pair dropped to one knee, though his younger companion simply gawked at the royal couple. Indeed, they were quite a sight to behold. A somewhat discreet nudge from the kneeling man brought the young warrior back to his senses. The younger man mimicked his elder's position, bowing his head and placing one hand on his risen knee.

"Rise, Rusl and Colin of Ordon, and face us without fear." The feminine voice was full of confidence and power, but was also gentle and familiarity. Though they were the royal leaders of Hyrule, the king and queen were still good friends to the two Ordon residents. Rusl and Colin followed the gentle command and looked their leaders straight in the eyes.

"Guards, if you would be so kind as to leave us alone and in privacy, we would like to take personal time with our friends." The king's voice, though less confident than his wife's, still held power and sway. The defenders of the throne strode past the diplomatic visitors, eyeing the weapons and package carried by the duo. Though it had been twelve years since their royal employers had been married, there were still discontents that would have preferred the former princess to have married a royal ambassador rather than a "commoner hero."

Once the guards had left the throne room, Link and Zelda rose to meet their esteemed friends. Zelda gave Colin a gentle, friendly hug as Link and Rusl shared a manly embrace. Greetings were tossed around before the quartet settled and discussed the matters of Colin and Rusl's visit.

"First, I'd like to say congratulations to the King and Queen of Hyrule," Rusl started. "Then, I'd like to present them with the annual gift from Ordon for their new year of matrimony." As the aging warrior said this, he slid the package off of his back. Link and Zelda thanked Rusl graciously before, each using one hand, they tore the package open with practiced and experienced movements, each complimenting the other's actions.

Inside was a metal statue of the royal couple. Their bodies were flush in an embrace, their lips meeting in perfectly-crafted passion. Around their feet were miniature horses and Ordon goats in various actions: sleeping, eating, prancing, and charging. The diminutive creatures gave the metal lovers a larger-than-life, almost godlike, presence. The entire construct stood about half as tall as Zelda, and when Link knocked upon it, a hollow ringing reverberated through the statue. "So I could carry it," was Rusl's answer to Link and Zelda's querying expressions.

Link, never particularly one for speeches, his little "ring explanation" years earlier notwithstanding, merely grinned widely and muttered a small thanks, clearly embarrassed by the wonderful gift. Zelda was far more outspoken. "Rusl, Colin…thank you! This is a wonderful gift that we shall keep beside the throne at all times, so as to show visitors no doubt of Ordon's grace and allegiance." Link nodded his affirmation to the idea. Though it was the same color as a recently-crafted Ordon sword, the detail was stunning. Link noticed some text engraved into the base of the statue. Link stooped down for a closer look and his eyes widened in surprise as he read the words.

"These are the signatures of everyone in Ordon, right?" Rusl nodded.

"Even Ilia put her name there. Actually, that reminds me that she had a question that she wanted me to ask. How's Epona doing?" Link smiled at this. Ilia had hardly changed a bit.

Link's grin took on a more somber tone. "I'm afraid that Epona passed away a few months ago. It wasn't surprising; she'd been ill for some time now. But it was still a hard thing to let her go. I'm sure Ilia won't be too happy to hear that." The king's sad smile glinted with humor. Rusl smiled back; Link sure had grown emotionally over the past decade-and-a-half. Zelda, and perhaps the responsibility of helping to rule a country, had helped him develop far more than being a ranch hand could have.

"Speaking of Ilia and her kin, how is her family doing?" It had reached the ears of the Royal Family that Bo had married off Ilia to a fine gentleman from Kakariko Village by the name of Loustan about eight years ago. Ilia hand her new husband supposedly lived in Ordon, raising the famous pumpkins, Cuccos, and their son Byrne.

"Well, Your Highness," Colin spoke for the first time, tingeing his address to Zelda with a bit of friendly humor, "as you know, Mayor Bo died a couple years ago after a long and valiant battle with an infected stomach wound. Ilia was hit hard by this, as was Loustan, who had come to think of Bo as a second father. Ilia got over it in time, as did Loustan after she ordered him to 'suck it up like a man' in front of the village, but Byrne is still secluded from the others. He doesn't have anyone his age to talk to, you know? But he still helps where he can. But guess what? Father was chosen as the new Mayor last month!"

Rusl grinned in a goofy manner as he tried to remain humble in the face of his son's boast. Congratulations from the Royal Couple pelted him like two needles. Though he was indeed the new Mayor, the process had been taxing. With Link as the next in line before the Twilight's invasion, the thought had never occurred to anyone that another candidate should be chosen in the event of an emergency. Ordon had spent about two years leaderless before Fado decided to take charge. Fado's first and only act was to recommend Rusl as the better Mayor. This was met with overwhelming approval despite the aging fighter's protests. Rusl's responsible conscience couldn't leave the people without a leader, so the town warrior and blacksmith had taken up the post, leaving the village's defense and metalworking in Colin's hands. As Rusl struggled to make sense of the world of politics, Colin took to heart his father's teachings and kept the tools of Ordon in top shape and occasionally defending against stray Bulbins that wandered into the forest looking for a free meal or a defenseless traveler to harass. Though the state of affairs slowly improved during the last month, Rusl found himself more tired than ever.

The powwow was broken up when the four heard the grinding of a stone door opening. Turning their heads towards the thrones, the group saw two young ladies appear from a secret door. The first one was tall for her age, bearing a fountain of brown hair that flowed down to her hips on the left, right, and back. He dress was a simple, silk gown of sky blue, clearly made more for sleeping in than for public appearances. Her eyes shone softly in the dim light, dancing with uncertainty as she stared at the king and queen's friends. Nonetheless, she set a reassuring smile on her face and looked back at something.

Behind her came a smaller child, perhaps three years the first's junior. This girl's hair was cut shorter than the other's and reached only to her shoulders. The dress she wore was similar to the older girl's except that it was dark brown. It still glistened, but the tone was certainly more subdued. Unlike her older companion, her eyes shone joyously as she gazed at Colin and Rusl. It wasn't long before she was running as fast as her gown and bare feet would let her. "Sir Rusl! Mr. Colin! Hi!" The older girl shook her head and followed at a more sensible pace, grin spreading at her sister's antics.

Colin stepped forth and picked up the younger girl by the hands and swung her in a circle. His passenger let out an amused laugh about halfway through the circle, which continued for several moments after she had been set down. Colin ruffled the older sibling's hair once she was close enough. "Princess Nabiki! Princess Fara! It's great to see you looking so well! My, look how you've both grown! Especially you, Princess Fara. Last time I saw you, you hardly came up to my waistline! Now you reach my belly!" Fara, the younger of the two, giggled at this.

"Fara, Nabiki, what are you doing here in your night clothes? It's hardly proper to be seen in them by people who aren't a normal part of the castle." Link's tone was authorative, but not without kindness and understanding. Rusl and Colin had been there for both princesses' presentations to Hyrule and were trusted family friends. It would make sense that the young ladies would want to see them on their first visit in a year.

"We just wanted to see our family's friends before we went to bed." Nabiki's explanation confirmed Link's guess. The King of Hyrule grinned.

"Well, alright. But don't stay up too late, okay? You both have falconry practice early tomorrow and you need to be alert in order to keep your birds' attentions." Zelda had agreed before Nabiki's birth that their children should know at least some of the nobler parts of Hyrule's "commoner life," so as to understand more about their heritage as well as empathize with the troubles of their subjects.

"Yes, Father," both sisters droned. While it was still early in the evening, the princesses were required to be asleep early once a week so that their early morning lessons wouldn't tire them out.

Fara strode over to the statue and examined it. "This is nice! Is that supposed to be Mother and Father? And look at the little animals! I bet you did this, didn't you Mr. Colin?" Fara's comments and questions caused the warrior to blush a little. He rarely got this kind of praise at home since he was still new to metalworking. But it was true; he had put everything he had into this gift.

"W-well, Princess, it wasn't just me. Mr. Talo, Mrs. Beth and Mr. Nick, her husband; Mr. Malo and my Dad also helped. Mrs. Ilia and Mr. Loustan also put a bit into it, too. It's a gift from all of Ordon." Fara giggled as Nabiki examined the statue.

A moment of peace descended upon the group before the silence was broken with the tolling of the castle's bells. _Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong-bong-bong! Bong!_ Zelda turned to Rusl and Colin. "Would you like to stay for the night? It's dangerous to head out into the fields during the evening, and awful lonely."

Rusl looked at Zelda, then Link, who smiled, then back at Zelda. "Well, Your Highness, if you so insist."

"I do." Zelda's eyes flashed as she thought back to that day, twelve years ago, when she had said those same words to Link. Had it been twelve years already? Incredible.

"Very well then, Queen Zelda. We shall take you up on your offer." Rusl laughed lightly as Link led the way through the secret door and into the castle. Zelda followed, trailed by Colin and the royal sisters. In the background, the noise of the town began to diminish, settling slowly as the light from the sun faded into millions of peaceful pinpoints.

**LZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZLZ**

**"My apologies for shoving this up a notch on the stories list, but I forgot to do the author's notes. These are important to me, especially this one as it has a special dedication in it.**

**"First, I'd like to say that I felt I rushed the ending a bit, but I wanted to get this out. I have other stories that I have to work on, and I'm in two other contests right now. As such, my writing life is a bit busy. Plus, I'm lazy, so my stories take some time. My apologies to all my fans of my normal chapter-divided stories, but I may not return to them for a bit. Please be patient with me.**

**"More importantly, I have dedicated several names to creatures or characters. The first one should be obvious to avid Zelda players, as it was in a recent game. The second name is the most important. 'Nabiki' is the name of a cat one of my favorite professional artists owned. On Wednesday, this cat passed away after several weeks of hard struggle. I have dedicated Princess Nabiki to this artist's cat, since I enjoy her and her husband's work a lot. If you want to contact them and offer condolences, go to www Dot ozfoxes Dot com and follow their links. Please do not mention me, as I have never talked to them myself.**

**"The third name should be recognized by avid, and perhaps rabid, Star Fox fans. Princess Fara is indeed named after Fara Phoenix from the Nintendo Power comic version of the original Star Fox. While I may be an insane FoxXKrystal idiot, I have nothing against Fara and I suppose she should have been included in recent games somehow. This is a tribute to her.**

**"Finally, the last tribute is Mr. Nick, Beth's husband. Mr. Nick is named after one of my cats, Nicky, who was also male. He died some time ago, but he still remains with us in spirit and ashes. Cremation, you see. I was never close to him, but he never disliked me and was really loving. This is in honor of him.**

**"Please don't say that all of this was bad, though. While this may truly end 'Rings of Change,' this should be a celebrated event, as it ends on such a wonderful scale. I thank you all for your patience with me, and I hope you look forward to future good times while remembering the defining past moments. 'Never give up, trust you instincts,' as Peppy Hare would say. But also don't let the small things ruin your day. Good Lord, I sound preachy! Long story short, I would like to dedicate this story to all the brave pets and friends out there who lived and gave themselves unselfishly, which is relative for a cat, for their friends and family.**

**"This is rather depressing, I suppose, but I won't rewrite this because it is all true. Ciao chow, all, and fair winds to all of you."  
**


End file.
